


Rescue

by UnluckyGamerGirl13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Stabbing, This season is gonna mess me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyGamerGirl13/pseuds/UnluckyGamerGirl13
Summary: Entrapta sought out to bring back her lab partner.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> (In honor of season 5, I created this short story) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, this is me preparing my emotions for season 5 and my babies. I'll throw baby hands after I cry my eyes out if they don't end up together.

Months passed, there was no exact number except that almost a full year is how long it took for the rebellion to finally establish a plan to defeat Prime. It was longer than Entrapta had wanted, seeing how the longer the plan took to create the longer she had to wait to rescue Hordak.

The first move was to wipe out most of his armies but keep him distracted so he wouldn't take notice. That was Bow and Perfuma's job, the two using their abilities to destroy the monitoring cameras within each bot.

As much as Entrapta wanted to keep the bot as a whole to study, she knew it had to be done.

Mermista, Scorpia, and Frosta were in charge of dealing with the clone soldiers. Entrapta having told them about Hordak's hatred of it and his explanation as to why the clones were weak against it. It had something to do with their sensitive bodies not liking the sensation for two long.

Scorpia was there to act as their distraction, and make sure Frosta didn't exhaust herself while she fought.

Huntara, Catra, Glimmer and Adora were the last line of defense. The brute force, they fought in all stages until they got to Prime. Which left only Entrapta, she volunteered herself as bait for Prime. Her job was to give the brute force enough time to arrive without being noticed.

She was also informed Hordak would be with Prime, the other becoming one of the guardians he had with him. Her plan was to drop in, get Hordak out, and allow the other princesses to fight and defeat Prime.

All while she tended to her lab partner, and the two finally spoke.

For the most part it was working, much like the Fright Zone the Horde Ship had a similar layout with the vents. It allowed Entrapta to slip in and travel with ease.

Entrapta slowly opened the vent within the command center and snuck in as quietly as she could. Her source had been correct, there in front of her was Horde Prime looking at every camera going dark as Adora smashed a camera. Behind him stood three guards, Hordak being the most prominent one to stand out with his blue hair.

Entrapta tried to approach, but froze when Prime spoke up. "Ah, I see the princesses did have an elaborate plan to betray me then. Tell me, princess Entrapta what are you doing here?" His majestic voice boomed throughout the room.

He slowly eased himself up from the throne, the two guards all sliding aside to allow him to pass. "I assume you're here for him, correct?" His cold voice purred as he cupped Hordak's cheek. "My little failed brother."

Entrapta glared and stood her ground as best as she could. Her hair fluffing up, "yes I am! I'm here to get Hordak back!"

Prime snickered, "so feisty for such a small creature. If you want him, you can have him. Little brother, approach the girl." He commanded the clone, his hand letting go of his cheek as Hordak stepped forward.

Hordak approached Entrapta as ordered, it pained the princess to see her former lab partner in such a way. To see the one she loved so..blank for the lack of better words.

"Remember me Hordak? It's me, Entrapta..remember your lab partner?" Her usual strong voice lowered. "Remember, I helped you build your portal, we spent a lot of time with Imp and Emily in the lab. I built your armor for you.." She explained, her gaze looking down at the empty slot that once held the crystal before returning to his green gaze.

His cold..green gaze, her questions were met with silence as he stepped closer.

Entrapta continued to slowly back away from him, she snapped her gaze up as Horde Prime's laughter bellowed through the room and stopped the clone in his tracks. "Do you see now princess, what little you once held of him is nothing compared to my power over him."

Prime stepped down further from his throne and stopped not far from the two, "your cries fall to deaf ears. Hordak will not fall for your charm, because his heart is no longer yours to control."

Entrapta shook her head and turned to Hordak. "No, Hordak listen to me, I know you're in there. I know you're strong enough to come back to me..so please come back. Please Hordak, come back to me!" She pleaded.

Hordak did not respond, "kill her," the command echoed through the entire command center. The cold words only stunned a defiant Entrapta.

Hordak could only obey his brother's orders. Hordak moved his arm back before he sharply thrusted his clawed hand forward.

His claw tips had stopped just as they brushed up against the texture of her shirt. They had been so close to her body he could almost feel her pounding heart.

He heard a small click and heard the hum of his armor. His blank gaze slowly trailed down to view what the smaller woman had done to him.

Out of instinct, Entrapta had thrusted forward the crystal right into its place upon his armor. Was it luck? For once, Entrapta would argue that maybe it was. She certainly had not been expecting to place it in the slot.

Her intention had been to catch his attention by showing it. She had hoped he would recognize it and remember her before he did something he'd regret.

Her gaze slowly lifted to meet his, as she heard the hum of his armor and noticed tension suddenly freeze him in his spot suddenly.

His eyes, they flickered from red to green, back to red. Had this been a different situation Entrapta would have giggled and said his eyes reminded her of Christmas lights as they flickered. In this situation, the colors reminded her of the struggle her lab partner was going through. The struggle that came to an agonizing end with his eyes going black and his body becoming rigid.

"Hordak...?" Entrapta managed to whisper as she reached down to gently touch his hand. She kept her eyes on his, hoping they'd flicker back to life and reunite her with her partner. When nothing occurred, Entrapta stepped into his body and embraced Hordak. She ignored Horde Prime's laughter as he approached them.

"You see little Etherian, Hordak was and always will be nothing but a disappointment. If you give up now and tell me the location of your little friends..I'll let you leave freely. Stay, and I'll punish you for your betrayal. It will be far worse than you can imagine, and I'll make sure Hordak shares it with you. Surely a woman of your genius would know what the best choice is." Prime went silent as he stood behind Hordak, his hands were behind his back as he brushed the silver talon he wore.

"...Oh I'll tell you their location...over my dead body! I will never leave a friend behind..or betray them for that matter. I'm taking Hordak and She-Ra will defeat you." Entrapta challenged as she wrapped her hair around Hordak's waist and tried to run off as quickly as she could.

In a flash she froze as her tendrils of hair were cut with one swift movement by one of the guards that had been at Prime's side. Entrapta felt the world go cold as she saw her thick strands of hair fall limp upon the floor.

Prime released a rumble of laughter as he circled around Hordak and stepped closer to Entrapta. He had grown interested in the abilities of the princesses that ruled the planet. They were unique, but could be used for his personal purposes.

Barely a few days into the exploration of Etheria and the peace treaty, he had each of their abilities analyzed and memorized. For Entrapta, he was aware of the importance of her hair. Her ability allowed it to grow back, but it would take two days to do so leaving Entrapta helpless.

"What an idiotic thing to do princess, all for love. You will have nothing left, thanks to love." Prime tapped his talon before he thrusted his hand forward. He made sure the talon would be the only thing that stabbed through her heart.

Prime had stabbed someone, but it hadn't been Entrapta. Between them stood Hordak, who had stepped between them to shield her. The talon having pierced through his back and narrowly missed his heart.

Entrapta slowly looked up from the floor when she didn't feel the pain and froze. Her eyes were met with that of Hordak's soft red gaze as tears ran down his cheeks.

He smiled softly for her, "you're...safe..." He whispered before his eyes turned black once more and his body collapsed forward into Entrapta's arms. "Hordak!" She cried as her arms tightened around his waist. Her lack of extra strength that was provided by her hair forced her to kneel on the floor.

Tears ran down Entrapta's eyes as she cradled his body close, "y-you're gonna be okay, stay with my partner.." Desperation and sadness tainted her voice as she tried to get the other to wake.

Prime glared at the scene before him, he flicked the blood from the talon onto the floor as he turned back."Truly pathetic. Neither of you are worth my time. Now to find your friends-"

As if on cue the double doors to the command center burst upon. All Entrapta heard was, "for the honor of grayskull," before her body ended up collapsed besides Hordak's. Exhaustion and sadness taking control of her body in the moment.

**~~**

Entrapta stirred and groaned quietly as she sat up. She lifted a hand to run her eyes as she focused on her new setting, Brightmoon's medical room. She was in her own room, alone...like she will be now that her lab partner was gone. Entrapta bit her lip and tried to hold back tears as she recalled his last words to her. He always did try to keep her safe, no matter what happened.

The jingle of the doorknob caught her attention, she wiped her eyes carefully and tried to look better as someone entered. Her force smile somewhat softened as she noticed a familiar turf of white hair and scorpion tail enter before the actual body of the person.

Scorpia slowly turned as she held a tray with miniature soups. She beamed at Entrapta and quickly settled the tray down before she gathered her. "You're okay! Oh I was so worried!" Scorpia whimpered in relief as she nuzzled the smaller woman in her arms.

Entrapta slowly gave in and settled her hands on Scorpia's backplates slowly. She gave into her kind words and warmth, Entrapta suddenly broke down and cried in her arms. It prompted another load of Scorpia's comfort and love as she cradled the smaller woman to her. "Entrapta, it's okay you're safe, Lord Hordak's safe, and all the princesses are safe." She assured, rubbing her back lightly with her pincers. Wait..Hordak was okay?

Entrapta slowly parted and rubbed her eyes carefully, "H-Hordak's s-safe?" She sniffles as she met Scorpia's warm gaze.

Scorpia nodded and smiled softly, "Adora, King Micah, and Queen Glimmer healed him as much as they could. He may not be able to move much, but he's alive and stable, and in the next room. He's been asking about you the past few minutes since he woke up."

Entrapta processed her words various times before she shot up from the bed in the gown they placed her in and hurried out.

Entrapta left a stunned Scorpia behind in the room, who simply giggled and went to leave. Scorpia would be the one to inform the other princesses of Entrapta's speedy recovery.

Entrapta quickly closed the door behind her and turned to face a stunned and very awake Hordak. Both blinked in shock before Hordak found himself being tightly held to Entrapta's smaller body. "I thought I lost you." She whispered against his neck.

She remembered his wound and quickly parted apologizing several times as he shifted. "It's alright Entrapta, Shadow Weaver numbed the pain for a little bit." Hordak whispered. His gaze softened when he noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. "Why did you do it, how could you get hurt for me?" Entrapta whispered looking away from him.

Hordak gently cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears slowly, "your safety is what mattered to me more than my own life." He explained, "it always has and always will. Mostly because, Entrapta you are my lab partner and..because I-" before Hordak could continue Entrapta pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. The action stunned Hordak a bit, before his body slowly relaxed once more and he reciprocated the action.

Entrapta slowly parted and smiled softly, she cupped his cheek, "thank you Hordak, for being my chosen star." She whispered before she slowly eased herself into his arms, her eyes closing slowly. Exhaustion and relief flooding back into her body after knowing for sure he was safe.

"I wouldn't trade you for anything else in the world, my chosen moon." Hordak responded back as he held her close to him and closed his own.

**The two falling asleep safe in each other's company and dreaming of their future, together as lab partners.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you cried a little bit let me know, if you wanna prepare a riot incase they don't get a "happy ending" let me kno-just kidding Crew-ra wouldn't do that to us, leave a kudo, bookmark, comment, you know the deal. 
> 
> If you have a prompts in mind that believe I can execute to my abilities let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Thank you all! *bows*
> 
> Edit: now that season 5 has dropped...for those that have finished it and read this, "ya'll I swear I didn't know" for those that haven't watched it, disregard my note and enjoy!


End file.
